MoSoOgOo: The Unfinished Business
(Highly recommended to read part 1 first: http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/MoSoOgOo) Prologue: 1 year ago today one of the biggest search party's began for the hunt for James. James had mysteriously vanished after driving down the road and just vanishing into the wind. Rumours have it that the infamous killer MoSoOgOo had got him as he was around in the Detroit area alot around that time. But that doesn't explain the vanish. Another diary entry was recovered 5 weeks ago just outside Detroit. Hello again.... It's James and... It's him.. He's back, I- I don't know how he found me, I was rescued 2 days ago and, and he found me! I thought I had lost him... Why is he back!? Why me? Why doesn't he just kill me now!? Although I was rescued I don't know where I am, It's dark and foggy, I don't think anything of that, it's winter so i'm not suprised at that! Wait... I can hear suspicious movements down the corridor.... I just shouted to ask who it is "HEY! WHOS THERE!?" I shouted. No response yet... Maybe it's.... No.. It can't be, there's no way he's found me already. Or he's found me at all... I could just commit suicide now... The windows behind me.. I approached the window to see it was frozen shut. I tried with all the power in my body to open this window. When I could see within the fog a black figure just stood there..... Staring at me. I shouted through the window "HEY! YOU! HELP ME!" They did nothing.... We stared each other down for about 45 seconds when they vanished back into the fog, than I thought... Just like I "vanished"? No... No let's not think like that.... I continued to put all strength into the window struggling, yelling to get it open. I tried smashing it but, It did nothing, Not even a chip or crack. I got to a point where I tried so hard to get the window open I inflicted damage among myself. I managed to tear something in my arm. I checked my arm and saw I had tore some "tissue like substance" in my arm. I stumbled back as the pain shot up my body and propped myself up on the wall. I took another quick look out the window and saw that the unfamiliar figure was stood out in the fog again but only alot closer. I ran up to the window and shouted once again "HEY! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! HELP!" but just like last time. We stared each other down for a good few minutes now alot longer than last time. Instead of disappearing into the fog like last time he quickly ran up to the window. I took a step back as I saw his... His face... It was just... Black... Black nothingness it was like staring into an abyss. I then looked deeper into his dark lifeless face and remembered. MoSoOgOo.... "NO I'M NOT READY YET!" I shouted and ran up to the locked door beating it with my damaged arm. MoSoOgOo stopped looking through the window and just... Walked through the window even though it was closed! "NO!" I shouted as he walked closer an- Epilogue: The search party had gotten reports of anonymous screaming coming from the Detroit Police Station down the road from where James was last seen. When the team conducted the search a door was swung open but no sign of anybody in there except... When the team moved further in the room they saw the lifeless body of James! His face was Deleted as if someone had done it with there bare hands! Just next to his body was a note. One Search Party member claimed the note read: It ToOk A wHiLe BuT i FiNaLlY dId It. - MoSoOgOo The team is now conducting the search for the infamous killer MoSoOgOo the team is being lead by Robert Smith. The search will begin soon. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Sequel Category:Original Story